


裙下[索香]

by dioxin_130



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130
Summary: 山治在心里骂自己是人渣。他竟然叫学生穿女装。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	裙下[索香]

**Author's Note:**

> 师生年下女装攻

“因为我喜欢你。”  
“——哈？”  
山治被惊得怪叫一声，本来好好咬在嘴里的一支烟掉在西装裤上燃出一个小洞，他的大腿也险些被烫到。但在继续烧下去之前，那支烟和一点点烟灰、火星一起打了个滚儿，坠落地面。  
和这一脸蠢样的教师相比，刚刚告白的索隆就显得很镇定。他伸出右脚，在山治的两腿之间碾灭那根过早失去使命的烟。借着低头的机会他看坐在办公桌前的老师的脸，对方皱着眉头像在思考什么，都没注意到这场事故。  
山治当然得思考。他简直搞不清他们刚才在谈什么、如何会发展到这里；而他也要想，索隆为什么要这么说、或者刚才听到的是否是真实……总之一切都对不上号，太乱了。  
想了半天没有头绪，他很没出息地抬起一只手提问：“我们的上一个话题是什么？”  
索隆脾气很差，且一点都没有尊敬师长的意思。他说：“你是白痴吗？”  
……好，很好。听到回答的山治脚趾头痒痒，非常想抬腿给他一脚。不过很幸运，看来刚才的一切都是幻觉，毕竟是个人就不会用这种态度对待喜欢的人。众所周知的事儿。  
山治因为这点幸运的成分决定原谅他了，但索隆这回忽然变得很好心，还真的又开口解释了。  
“你问我最近为什么总是翘你和娜美的课，我说因为我喜欢你。我喜欢的人总是一副色眯眯的样子盯着女人瞧，我当然会不爽。这很难理解吗？”他还臭着脸补一句：“你这白痴。”  
“和老师怎么说话呢你这家伙！”  
虽然还是无法理解情况，但他们实在太常吵架了，出于习惯，山治点出他的不敬并用教案敲他的胸膛。可这又有什么用，发型像海藻一样但全然不比海藻的无害的这位不良从不听从教导。而且更重要的是眼下的境况……  
他还不死心，问：“你是开玩笑的吧。你喜欢我？怎么可能，你会喜欢我哪里啊？”山治眼里一向只有lady，是完全搞不懂也不想懂男人们（尤其是笨蛋男高中生）在想什么。  
索隆站在原地看他，一项项答：“好色、暴力、很狡猾、很蠢……”故意挑事的混蛋一样，他这么说。毫不意外，卷眉毛的教师也开始捏拳头活动筋骨。但这该死的镇定的绿发男高中生仍不为所动，继续说：“腿很直，打架很强，”他从下看裹在裤子里的长腿；“做饭好吃，”视线掠过双手；“腰很细，”那目光向着身体上移；“西服永远穿得整齐，”盯着锁骨；“卷眉毛有点可爱，”盯着眉间，好像直直看进双眼……  
“好，停！”山治被他盯得脑仁疼，赶紧点燃一支烟吸取尼古丁。  
过肺呼出，他终于想起之前的那支。低头寻找才发现它已经被人踩扁。山治抽一张纸巾包裹烟、漏出的烟草、灰烬，妥善地处理它们，一副熟练的样子。索隆知道他很经常在校内的无人处抽烟，因为他们俩总是把偷懒的地方选在一起，于是他常常闻着烟味小憩。  
在他面前，山治翘起二郎腿，双手交叉在胸前。  
“我不会喜欢高中生的。”他说。“就算喜欢，也只会喜欢JK。”  
“……”  
索隆无话可说。  
伟大的人民教师瞧见他的眉头一点点皱起，那双眼睛还是那样直直地看过来。他吸一口烟，又注意到绿头发的小鬼撇了撇嘴。  
不知是大脑哪块区域下达的命令，山治换了个姿势。他靠在办公桌上单手托腮，另一只手夹着烟没有动作。那支烟自己燃烧着。积起的一长串烟灰落地时，面对索隆他忽然有心软的情绪。  
“……或者你扮JK。”  
好吧，竟然说出这种话。山治在心里骂自己，像个人渣。不过他又有点卑鄙的狡猾，想，罗罗诺亚索隆是不会这么干的，所以这不可能了。  
看吧，这个笨蛋肌肉学生换了一种皱眉法，这次是生气的样子了。  
但生气的、年轻气盛的、不可能这么干的，那个罗罗诺亚·索隆说：  
“衣服在哪，给我。”  
山治的烟又掉地了。

不知道索隆是怎么想的，但这下山治的脑袋真的要不清醒了。  
他顶着杂乱而沉重的脑袋看索隆从办公室角落堆积的多余校服中找了一套JK制服，然后这家伙就站在那里直接脱了身上的衬衫长裤。  
山治就那样不甚清醒地看着，男高中生肌肉匀称的身体印在视网膜上。他发现索隆穿黑色四角内裤，简直不要太平凡，但他那里好大一包，真是没眼看。山治逃避地低头收拾烟灰，刚好注意到西装裤上早就烫出来的那个洞，总算是找到了情绪的发泄口，他骂：“操。”  
裙子还挺好穿的，只是分不清正反面，不过索隆懒得理这些。他很快穿完一身制服，领结没系、裙子拉链纽扣还在外翻着没藏好。总之怒气冲冲走向还在假装捡烟头的山治。  
索隆骂他：“喂，混蛋教师，我穿好了。”  
山治好烦，抬头想说你这绿藻学生叫谁呢，但真的看到对方，又讲不出话。  
他才十七岁，尚在成长期。虽然经常锻炼有一身肌肉，但十七岁的少年都柔韧，肌肉长在快要一米八的小孩儿身上匀称连绵的一片，又是古铜色的肌肤，看着健康又迷人。  
好吧，或许索隆挺适合JK的也说不定。山治想。  
这当然不是说他适合做JK那种的。就不说腿毛这些挑刺儿的事情，这家伙一眼看过去当然是个男性，无论如何都不会成为山治尊为至宝的LADY那样。但这样男性的身体与藏蓝色的百褶裙搭配又有别的风味，山治看着短一截的水手服露出的腰腹、裙摆下紧绷的大腿肌肉……甚至是这家伙毫无修养的站姿都在女生制服的照应下显得色情。  
索隆在他的打量中冷笑着靠近，将他圈在靠椅与自己之间，问：“这样是不是就行了？”  
就算山治平时点子多，这会儿也难以应对这样悖德的场面。承诺是随口说的，金发都淌出汗，他不知此情此景该作何解。  
山治下意识回避问题。“白痴，这里可是学校啊。”  
他用脚抵着索隆的腰阻止他再接近。索隆才懒得理他乱七八糟的说辞。这家伙抽烟翘班和学生打架追求女老师，现在拿学校压人，他自己不觉得可笑么？无视校规地点的不良学生冷笑几声，直接将那条腿抬起扛在肩膀上，顺着拉伸紧绷的肌肉去揉老师的屁股。  
“喂你这混蛋！住手！”  
感觉到对方指头顺着臀缝游移好像在寻找什么的动作，山治惊得全力抗拒起来。  
索隆面对更为强壮的大人的推阻还是很勉强，几乎要被踢得向后倒。他气得咬牙直接打上在摸的屁股，猛劲儿向前逼近咬上老师的喉结。这下山治也被这动作惹恼了。  
他们扭打在一起，靠椅早就从山治桌前转到隔壁年级主任的桌旁顶靠住。索隆拽他的内裤骂：“不是说穿这衣服就交往吗！把你屁股露出来给我操！”  
“谁知道你是要上我啊毛都没长齐的绿毛小鬼！”山治毫不留情踢他膝盖，闷哼一声索隆差点跪下。  
“看你这混蛋老师每天勾引人的样子当然是我上你吧！”  
真是奇耻大辱！为人师表的都不想讲话交流了，直接大骂脏话。  
索隆钻空子直接将他两腿抬起到椅子扶手上，再加上刚好脱到大腿处的西装裤制约，山治那双脚总算是踢不到人了。  
精力旺盛的高中生明明累个半死，还喘着粗气用在打斗中硬起来的性器隔着自己的衣服顶喜欢的人屁股。  
山治也没力气骂人了，躺在椅子上忽然发现白痴学生又皱起了眉头。唉，这次又是委屈的样子。  
他叹一口气，自己也皱皱卷眉毛，又想抽烟。  
“算了。”山治盯着自己桌上的那盒烟，说：“臭小子，过来，我给你撸出来。”  
索隆愣了一下，随即冷笑几声说：“你说的明明是穿这样就和我交往吧，今天我就得操你。”  
山治大翻白眼，真怀疑这家伙国文是怎么学的，为何基础的理解能力都有问题。  
不过么，任性是小孩子们的特权。他要这么认定，那也没办法。山治想。真的没办法，明明索隆也不是香香软软的女性，但他就是总对他妥协……啊好气人，好想抽烟。  
“喂，要好好做扩张啊。”他终于说，“顺便给我把烟拿过来。”

山治叼着一根未点燃的烟，从两腿之间看学生认真的表情。  
他感受到对方的手指在身体里毫无章法的莽撞，轻易就下了结论：这家伙绝对是处男。  
索隆满头大汗地苦干，中指在穴内弯曲顶起，想要努力扩张出余地留给等在边上的手指却很难。不知身下人作何想，他只感觉自己的鸡巴裹在内裤里硬得快爆了。他几乎有些谨慎地向前摸去找对方的性器，索隆抬眼看向老师，想要确认是否有同等的欲望在两人间。  
“哼嗯……”可是年上的一方游刃有余，即使尼古丁仍被封锁在那一小条中，仍然靠自己的大脑神经冷静自持。不仅前方还是软趴趴的，这恶劣的教师还挑起一边卷眉毛看他，哼笑出声。一切都像挑衅。  
索隆真是讨厌死这情况了！现在这幅场景可以说是在他和混蛋教师的相处中top3的讨厌，其余两个名次位有山治叫他穿女装、山治对着女老师乱发情。  
他咬牙切齿地想要直接把第二根手指也塞进去，在旁边的那圈褶皱上摸两下便要向里挤。  
“喂！这样不行的！”刚进去一个指节就被山治皱着眉头阻止了。“说了要好好扩张吧？！”  
索隆不甘心地呛他：“那你自己来做啊。你是老师吧，教导学生是你的职责吧！”  
“什……！”山治真想把这白痴学生一脚踢向空中。  
但、但。他叹口气。真的没办法，小鬼嘛，就是有任性的权力。  
他踹索隆侧腰，咬着烟咬牙切齿地说：“啊，是啊。臭绿藻小鬼，可要跟老子学好了啊。”  
他没让原本呆在里边的手指退出来，只是把自己的手伸到对方嘴边，示意他润湿那只修长的手。索隆舔着看向金发的心上人，在想的却是这家伙在料理教室摆弄食材和料理工具的样子。他舌头覆住指上的老茧，没有炒饭刺身蛋卷烤肉海鲜的味道，只有烟草的气息掠过嘴巴进入鼻腔。  
山治终于感到莫名的情色气氛蔓延起来。他满意地抽出手指弹索隆鼻子，无视对方的怒吼，说：“够了。”然后向自己的屁股探去。  
索隆那根手指还在里边呆着，山治自己也伸进去一根，一边配合对方那没有章法的动作一边寻找着敏感点。可能身经百战的成年人在性爱上就是有基础功，即使以前没有碰过这里，他还是比未成年更顺利且有余裕，很快就摸到软软的那一点凸起。山治此时还真有老师模样，勾着他的手指教他说：“给我记住啊，这里是敏感点。”索隆受他的指引在那块肉岛周边打转体会不同，磨人的几圈后才重重按下去。  
“——！”  
山治早就料到他的行动，提前便咬紧了嘴巴，让呻吟在口腔中融化咽回肚子里。索隆不满地看了他一眼，可才在刚才的“教育”中摸到了门道，便还是优先扩张屁穴。  
他在品行上是个不良，不过脑袋聪明，学东西还是快的。这回的前戏就很顺利，在几次刺激下，山治身前的性器也慢慢抬了头，能感觉到自己后穴的放松和笨蛋学生沉重的呼吸。性快感已经淌在血液中，他捞起打火机终于点燃那支烟，在呼出的烟幕中摸上索隆的阴茎。  
山治垂下目光，或许冲着主人或是那根性器说：“插进来吧。”

十七岁的男高中生早已按耐不住，恨不得直接能一杆顶进温软洞穴的最深处。但第一次的屁股当然承受不了这样直接的闯入，山治艰难地拽着他几根寸发大骂笨蛋白痴肌肉狂，香烟被夹在另一只手中，一端被咬得扁扁的，牙印印在上边。  
索隆也好崩溃。如山治所猜测，他当然是个童贞，至今生命中的爱意90%以上由剑道组成，金发卷眉的混账教师不幸闯进来，占据剩下的部分。  
所以，对于处男来说，第一次经历的插穴性爱是真的、真的、真的，真的很难把持住。不论这位处男是不是“那个”罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
他又气又恼，——主要还是爽到不清醒，有点儿上头，总之索隆打了一下老师的屁股，咬着牙说：“给我放松点啊！”  
被学生打屁股，不管怎么说都是羞辱吧！山治真的是想坐上时光机回到二十分钟前掐死当时鬼迷心窍的自己。  
骂已经不能泄恨了，他抬腿刚好踢上索隆腰窝。这下没防备的进攻者更加向前突入，两人各自闷哼一声，索隆竟然在里边就这么射了。办公室没有套，男高中生的精液直接射进肠道。大约是并不热衷于撸管，山治隐约感觉到他射精量还不少。  
被学生上、被打屁股、被内射……接二连三的耻辱感打击得老师整个人从耳朵红到脖子，如果索隆此时仍有余裕，大概会不顾对方劝阻解开他的衬衫扣子，看那片绯色究竟能蔓延到哪儿。  
但显然他窘迫到不行，穿水手服都没能红脸的索隆此刻羞耻到没办法抬头看看心上人。  
山治吸一口烟，勉强捡回一点大人的尊严。他当然不会嘲笑童贞君的早泄，现在需要的只是紧急逃离现场。他说：“索隆，完事儿了吧。让开。”  
青少年脆弱的自尊心和逞强的任性都不允许“未能完全插入”就给第一次画上句号。他看喜欢的人耳朵上未消散的红、偏头吸烟时绷紧的颈部线条、……哦，夹着烟的手指上仍有水光……毕竟他是精力充沛的男高中生么，很快重新振作起来。  
山治当然感觉到了，后穴被再一次硬挺起来的性器填满，对方尺寸傲人的阴茎可以说是碾压着他脆弱的内壁，再度将他钉在了椅子中。  
索隆笑得有些得意，说：“怎么可能放你走。”他俯下身去吻山治爆粗口的嘴巴，席卷里边的烟草味道和他本身的味道，将自己的气息与之交换。  
他真的是合格的学生，也可能是射过一次较有余裕，这次索隆做得有模有样的。他挺着腰向里嵌入，将肉穴用自己的形状一点点拓开。他与老师一边接吻，一边摸他的半勃的性器，再加之穴内的凸起被一点点磨蹭着，那根很快挺立起来，吐出前列腺液。  
当被全部进入时，山治只好呻吟着接受这场性爱。一下下被吻着嘴唇，他模糊的视线内刚好看到索隆穿得乱七八糟的水手服，上衣在扭打中领子都翻起了一边，滑稽可笑。他在心里唾弃自己，看看这是什么破提议，搞得现在好像在被女高中生操。  
索隆总像是和他有心灵感应，立刻发现了他的目光所及，挺动腰杆操弄后穴时还要呲牙坏笑，说：“穿裙子干事儿其实还挺方便的嘛，撩起来就能操。”他几乎全根抽出，找准对方体内的敏感点，捕食者般的眼睛盯着身下人，重重碾压着操进去。“看吧！”  
山治被顶得几近高潮，仰起脖子差点忘记呼吸。索隆又去吻他，让他吐气吸气，趁着他失神又拿走马上要燃尽的烟。他吸一口吐在沉溺烟草气息的教师的脸上。  
山治眼角都被逼出几滴泪，找回一点理智便逞能嘴贱，“你这是哪里的黑皮辣妹啊。……啊，头发不过关哦，给我去漂成浅金色吧。”他眯着眼睛笑，像一只长了卷眉毛的狡猾的狐狸。  
“哼——是吗。”这家伙明明黏液都沾满下身了，还这副样子。索隆扔掉烟蒂并碾灭，百褶裙漾出波浪，他直接将山治两条腿抱起来猛操。  
“你这混账教师不就是金发的嘛，就连阴毛都是金色的啊！”  
山治被一下下顶撞着，随着他的动作呜咽，哪里有余力给这笨蛋学生解释gyaru式的金发和他的有什么区别。看到他被情欲裹挟的神智不清的样子，索隆兴奋得不得了，阴茎都硬到发胀发痛，只能更狠力地抽插屁穴。他掐着山治的下巴偏要听他含糊的呻吟，顺着脸颊舔无法闭合的嘴巴中流出来的唾液，然后和心上人接吻。他要占领他身体的每一寸地方。

DK真的不能小觑，哪怕是穿女装的也是。  
山治在夜空下扶着腰翻墙，满脸滋润餍足的男高中生在墙那头等他。在墙上准备落地的时候他真的好想直接一脚踩在索隆的脸上。  
他们后来又在办公室做了两次。有一次他扶着桌子被后入，射到上面才发觉那不是自己的桌子，差点没吓死。后边天黑了索隆还在做，有巡逻的保安路过检查，手电筒的光从门外扫过一圈，他拉着人趴在地上，这精虫上脑的混蛋学生还在后边挺腰，一下一下碾在前列腺上，逼得山治无射精高潮了一回。  
事后也是一片乱糟糟。因为没有套，所以两人可以说是射得到处都是。山治踢着索隆反复拖了三遍地，擦了五回桌子才算罢休。甚至时间紧迫再加上没有条件，后穴里的精液都没办法清理。  
一路上他和索隆一前一后走着。山治低头看自己皱巴巴的西装和衬衫，想必是不能穿了；下半身又酸又累，就连阴茎也被不知轻重的肌肉笨蛋揉得过头了有点痛；还得夹着肿痛的屁眼让里边的精液不要流出来润湿裤子……山治吸气，提肛，呼气，索隆的肚子咕噜咕噜叫，又只能消气。  
他们从后门绕进巴拉蒂，索隆在这里蹭饭久了，对山治的房间熟门熟路的，直接摸进去。  
山治先进浴室洗了个简单的澡，总算清理干净自己。他换套舒适的睡衣出来，指了指示意索隆也去洗澡。他真的是累到不想说话。  
派迪给晚归的两人端上来饭，念叨了几句见山治一副很不好惹的疲惫样子就又回了后厨。在这样的低气压情况下，索隆也难逃，他刚吃完最后一口炒饭，勺子都没放到盘里发出叮当脆响就被山治踢出了门。  
“喂！”可恶的可恨的精力充沛的男子高中生在房间外敲门，一点儿隐私意识都没有，大大咧咧地喊：“那我们就算交往了啊！”  
卷眉毛的成年教师难得上手打人，一拳擂在他的腹肌上。  
他直接把他扔下楼梯，索隆气得大叫一声，但还是被重力拉扯着滚下去。耳边咚咚砰响的时候，他听到山治在上边说：“混蛋小鬼，是想让我犯罪吗。”有king ground的气味伴随传来。

DK的词典里可没有放弃一词，罗罗诺亚·索隆更是如此。  
他出了巴拉蒂，朝着楼上喊：“那你等我成年啊！”中气十足，都能传到前边大厅的食客们耳朵里。  
但厨房锅碗瓢盆轰轰烈烈响，餐厅里圆舞曲奏着流畅的节拍，只有二楼的卧室亮着灯，回应般扔下来一包东西。  
是某卷眉竖中指的简笔画，和那身女装。


End file.
